Stranger's Love
by royalbluexorcistlee
Summary: Someone proposed to our White Devil! But she couldn't return the feelings...so she turned to a certain blond for help!-"We just met each other and we're this intimate?" NanoFate! Au! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello NanoFate readers! Yeah! I'm back with a new story xD sorry if I didn't update what I'm supposed to update but I just need to post this before it could transform into a forgotten idea. AGAIN. xD I hope you'll like this! AU! NanoFate of course!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

* * *

"Nanoha-chan…Please marry me!" The blond ponytailed young man, who goes with the name of Yuno Scrya, shouted in front of me amidst all of my family, friends, passersby _and musicians…_

Just a moment ago, me and my friends were just walking at the sea shore, enjoying the serene view of the ocean in the middle of the night…when suddenly, Yuno-kun walked-up to us wearing a white americana with musicians on his side. He suddenly called my name and kneeled before me…taking a ring in his pocket…and asked the question you have read in the first paragraph.

"Eh?" the only response I could think of the moment…

"EH?!"

 **Stranger's Love**

The atmosphere is really intense right now…everyone's waiting for my response but…all I could think is…

 _What the Heck Yuno?!_

For marriage's sake! We're not dating yet! I don't remember being your girlfriend or you being my boyfriend! Yes, we're friends but that's all! What's with this proposal all of a sudden?!

 _What should I do? Everyone's looking at us…waiting for my response…. If I rejected him here…Yuno-kun will be…humiliated. I know it's his fault though, but we're still friends…. I should think of a way to reject him in a subtle way…._

"Stupid Fate-chan! Come back here!" I heard someone shouted not far from us. I glanced where the voice came from and was stunned when I saw a COMPLETELY BEWITCHING BEAUTY of a certain blond woman wearing a black hoody and a white three inch short running for her life from a mad short-haired brunette wearing white long sleeve polo and brown pants.

I was captivated for a moment when I remembered my current predicament in front of me. Fortunately, an idea popped in my brilliant head as I stared to the sweating blond. _The flaxen girl looks like a good person anyway._

I turned to the running blond towards us and waved my hand excitedly like I knew her for a long time now.

"Fate-chan!" I shouted as normal as possible. As soon as her name came-out of my mouth…a childish smile crept up to my face…. _Her name sounds addicting…_ When the said blond looked to me bewildered **though still running for her life** , I continued my ongoing 'Act'. "I was waiting for you like years! What took you so long, idiot?!" I admit, calling a stranger like that is quite mean for me…but my mouth unconsciously blurted it!

The blond gave me a questioning look as well as her brunette companion but before they could have the chance to ask what's going-on and ruin my brilliant idea…I ran towards them and join their _little marathon_ like no one's proposing to me at all.

I know I just made Yuno-kun and all my friends as well as my family stunned right at that moment…but this is the only way I know!

I smiled sheepishly as I looked to the strangers I just involved to this mess. I bowed slightly my head to the blond **while we're still running** and gave her an apologetic gaze. Her burgundy ones buried a mark to my amethyst. "Sorry…I just need your help right now" I whispered near to her ear.

"Fate-chan, you know her?" I heard the short-haired brunette asked to her companion. The blond shook her head and looked to me again, **while we're still running**.

"I'll explain everything…but could we stop for a moment?" I asked quite exhausted from all the running. The blond turned to her brunette companion then grinned slightly.

"We couldn't do that unless…Hayate will spare my life for now" the said brunette glared at the blond then just sighed deeply and slowly stopped running. _I wonder what happened to them…._

"Okay, could you explain it now? Uh…"

"Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha" I finished, embarrassed that I forgot to introduce myself first. "Uhmm…that guy with me just a while ago proposed to me all of a sudden…but I just treat him as a friend…so I need to think of a way to turn him down…without embarrassing him"

"And so you pretend that you're waiting for us?" The blond asked to me as I nodded my head twice "I see…but how did you know my name? And you even called me idiot, huh?" I saw her eyebrows twitched at the word 'idiot'

"I heard miss…"

"Hayate-chan" The brunette girl, whose name I just got, said.

"Hayate-chan called you out loud not that far from us" I gave to her again my sheepish smile "And sorry for calling you 'idiot'…I just think they would believe we're close if I called you like that" _not really though…it's because of my impulse._

"Well then, now that's all over…" Fate-chan and Hayate-chan turned around, starting to leave me behind "I guess it's a bye-bye then-" I cut her with my hand on hers. I blushed as I realized what I had just done so I hastily retracted my hand.

"Uhm…if I go back there all alone now…they're just going to ask me a bunch of questions of who are you and why did I leave all of a sudden…the worst case scenario is that…Yuno-kun will ask me again about the proposal so…" I paused fidgeting as I glanced to Fate-chan with a tint of red on my cheeks.

"So…?" Fate-chan asked, waiting for me to continue while curling her eyebrows yet again.

"C-could youpretendthatyou'remygirlfriendjustforamoment?" I half-shouted pretty hastily. _Did I say those that fast?_

"What?" is the only response I got from the blond stranger _Yep, I said it that fast._ I took a deep breath and decided to try again once more my plea.

"Could you pretend that you're my girlfriend just for a moment? Please?" now I matched it with puppy eyes I just learned a month ago from thorough practicing in front of the mirror. _I'm really crazy for asking something like this._ The two strangers looked at each other then turned to me with surprised looks. I clutched the hem of my shirt as I waited for her response.

"Pretend, huh?" the blond repeated as her shocked face turned to mischievous "That's too much to ask" _I knew it…I'm really doomed tonight._ "But if you could give something in return…I'll consider it" _Eh?_ I looked up to the blond startled to what she had just said… _So… she could be my…_ "What will you give in return?" I snapped to my thoughts as I immediately think of something they'll like in return.

"How about…I treat you in anything you want?" I asked quite nervous with my hands on my chin.

"Include me and it should be for the whole week" Hayate-chan interjected, grinning ear to ear. I turned to Fate-chan and saw her smiling; completely agreeing to the brunette. _I don't mind that though…._

"Deal"

 **Stranger's Love**

"This is my girlfriend, Fate-chan"

 _Silence._

"What?!" everyone asked in unison, looking to us like we just stole the strawberry on their strawberry cake. Their jaw was agape and their eyes were as big as an owl's eye. Okay, maybe not that big, but almost! We're currently in the living room with my family and friends. Fate-chan's friend (I guess), Hayate-chan, said she needs to finish something so she can't accompany us with the plan.

"Stupid Hayate, wanting to participate in the treat but not in the plan" I heard the blond mumbled to her breath while having a frowned face.

"This is my girlfriend, Fate-chan" I casually repeated as I clung to the blond's arm affectionately. _What's with this woman? Her scent's addicting! If I dare to close my eyes too long, I'm afraid I'll fall asleep in an instant…._ Fate-chan didn't say anything, just letting me to handle the situation. "We're dating for two months now"

"B-but why you didn't tell it to us much sooner?!" my father asked frantically almost crying.

"I just…want to keep it a secret" I smiled innocently while having droplets of sweats on my forehead. "Sorry dad…and mom" I looked to my mother who was just smiling at me all this time.

"What did you see on her, Nanoha?" Yuno-kun suddenly asked that made everyone looked at him. "She looks like a crybaby" _Now that's rude._ I was about to scold him when the girl beside me retorted first.

"Really? Well, at least I don't look like a ferret and forces my feelings towards others" she smirked then pulled me closer to her side…letting me feel her soft skin. Yuno-kun abruptly rose from his sit with a furious face.

"Why you-!"

But before he could argue with Fate-chan, a small hand stopped him from behind. "It's really late now to have an argument about this. Let's just rest now, could we?" my mother said that made everyone of us nod our head. "Fate-chan, it's dangerous for you to wander outside now. If you want, you could sleep here"

"We have spare room, Momoko-san?" Yuno-kun asked still irritated and probably trying his best to get rid of Fate-chan. Mom just gave him a gentle smile then looked towards me.

"She could use Nanoha's room" me and the stranger blond froze on the spot _I-I'm going t-to s-share room with a s-stranger?!_ "I guess there's no problem with that because they're already dating, just please don't be naughty okay?" _Mom if you didn't notice…you're grinning like a villain now._ Everyone in the living room shivered and just made their way to their respective rooms.

I looked to Fate-chan and found her looking at me too. I removed my entangled arm around hers and moved a little, we're alone in the living room. "Is it okay with you?" I asked worried visible in my eyes.

"Maybe I should be the one asking you that?" Fate-chan said as she scratched her temple, smiling sheepishly. "I mean…I'm just a stranger to you" I looked at her shocked… _She's worrying about me?_

"But I'm just a stranger to you too, right?" I said with a little blush on my face. She hesitantly nodded her head then smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess? But you're slimmer than me so…" I didn't let her finish her sentence as I hastily grabbed her hand and drag her to my room. _So she's thinking I'm weak?! And so what if I'm slimmer? It doesn't define my strength just by that!_

As we got to my room, I immediately opened my closet and picked some T-shirt for the night. I looked at Fate-chan and she was just sitting soundly at my bed with wandering eyes, examining my room. It was just a normal four sided room, with two brown closets opposite to my normal sized bed with pink sheet and two white pillows. There's a table at the right side corner with a lamp shade and an opened notebook. The two door window with pink curtain was closed for the wind was freezing. The flooring was wooden tiles and the ceiling was pure white with only one light bulb in the middle. The restroom was at the left side adjacent to the closet.

"Just gonna take a shower, you could take too after" she turned to me as I called out to her. She just smiled and nodded her head as she slammed her body to my bed. After ten minutes in the shower I found Fate-chan still on my bed just staring at the ceiling…seems to be deep in thought. When I was about to walk-up to her, she suddenly mumbled a single word…something like… _Alicia?_ Noticing my presence, she glanced at me and slowly sat-up from my bed.

"Done?" she asked smiling. I blushed a little bit because…I don't know…? _What's with her smile? It's just a normal smile!_ I nodded my head dumbly avoiding eye contact. "So could I get in now?" she asked again now standing-up from the bed.

"Y-yeah, there are some cloths inside for you to change" I said still looking to the side. _What's the problem with me?_ When I decided to finally look in front of me…I felt a sudden jolt as I came face to face with the blond stranger. She's looking at me with those deep burgundy eyes.

"You smell good" she said simply, normal, natural…but why is my face burning? Am I sick? Or Am I crazy? _Probably the latter…_ my thoughts were cut off when I felt a light tap on my head. "Thanks, Nanoha" _Yep, I'm crazy…because I couldn't control my blush anymore._

As soon as Fate-chan entered the restroom, I ran to my bed and slam my whole body face first. I shifted my position to stare at the ceiling…and let out the sigh I don't even know I was holding. _I wonder what's happening to me…. I can't believe I made a big lie like this…well, its Yuno-kun's fault…if he hadn't proposed to me that time then I wouldn't came-up with this stupid act._ Just three days before Christmas and my family decided to spend it in our rest house here in Kyoto. My friends, Arisa Bannings, Suzuka Tsukimura and Yuno Scrya came along with us instead of spending their Christmas on some other country outside Japan. _Good thing Fate-chan's a good woman and…beautiful…I think beautiful was an understatement though…she's gorgeous! Like an angel from heaven saving me from my distress…or from the evil Yuno-kun…. She's taller than me…her long blond hair reaches her thighs…her slender body looks-_

"Nanoha"

 _Eh?_ I turned my head sideward and saw who just interrupted my thoughts. It's the angel. Uh-I mean-Blond. She was still wiping her wet hair. _It looks good on her…_ she was wearing the white T-shirt and the black three inch shorts that I lend to her. _The T-shirt is kinda loose but still suits her nonetheless._

"Nanoha" she called to me again snapping me from ogling to her… _Wait, I'm not ogling!_ "Where's your futons?" she looked around the room then to me. I tilted my head as I stared to her. Seeing my reaction, she tilted her head too.

"We don't have that" I answered typically. Then…she blushed. _Why?_

"Where will I sleep then?!" she practically shouted to me as she put down her towel. I tilted my head again wondering what's with her reaction.

"In my bed"

She frozed.

"In…your bed?" she asked again now curling her eyebrow in confusion. I nodded twice. "Are you sure? Nanoha?" I nodded again like an innocent child.

"You're my visitor and I practically involved you in this mess…so I couldn't let you sleep on the floor, now could I?" I smiled at her then moved a little to the left side of the bed to make space for her. I patted the space beside me and I think the blush on her face just thickens. _Don't tell me she's embarrassed?_ Without further arguments, she climbed to my bed slowly and laid her body side wards, her back facing me.

"If you don't have a problem with it…t-then thanks" _Did she just stutter? Well that's pretty cute to her…_ I laid down my body too and closed my eyes…letting the night engulf me… _wait, I think I forgot something important…?_ I shut my eyes wide as I remembered the most important thing in my life. I slowly turned to the stranger beside me and hesitantly reached my hand to her back to poke her.

"Uhmm…Fate-chan…?" I softly called out, hoping that she's still awake…and if not, she won't be mad at me for disturbing her. "Are you still awake?" After three pokes on her back, she slowly turned to face me. I was about to ask her when I was suddenly mesmerized again to her deep piercing Burgundy eyes…. Our faces were so close I could almost feel her breathe against my flustered face….

"What is it, Nanoha?" she asked snapping me to reality. I turned my face to the ceiling, avoiding eye contact.

"Uh-uh…tomorrow…what should we say?" I fidget with my fingers. "I-I mean…what if mom asked us about our relationship?" When I glanced to her, I saw her put her hand on her chin.

"Yeah…I think we should plan 'this' Act this evening" she suggested as she looked to me. I nodded my head then turned my whole body to the stranger in front of me… "Okay, let's start"

 **Stranger's Love**

I yawned as I looked to the wall clock adjacent to my bed. It's already twelve past midnight… and I think it's already snowing outside because I'm freezing like an ice. _White Christmas huh…_ I hugged myself then turned to Fate-chan and I saw her…staring at me.

"Uh-h…y-yeah…that s-should do it" she stammered avoiding my gaze as she noticed I was staring at her too. "It's pretty late now, maybe we should sleep already?"

"Yeah…let's sleep" I murmured feeling my eyes getting heavier and heavier… but as I was about to fall asleep…my whole body practically shivered. I hugged myself tighter when I heard someone chuckled softly beside me.

"Nanoha, you can share with my body heat if you want" she said smiling to me like it was not a big deal. I blushed. Again. _Is she joking or what?_ "Hey, don't be shy" she added as she moved closer to me…so much CLOSER. I hesitated a moment but figured it could really help me to sleep soundly…. "Can I hug you?" she whispered…tickling my ears…. I looked up to her with wide eyes but her smile was still plastered to her face…. "I really need a body heat right now too"

I didn't move for a moment…for it was really embarrassing. But as I felt the cold breeze again to my body, even though the windows are closed tightly, I slowly pulled Fate-chan to my body…. _She's really warm…_ she pulled me closer as she rested her chin on my head…. _We just met each other and we're this intimate?_

"Do you treat…every stranger like this?" I murmured to her bosom. I felt her shook her head and sniff a little on my hair.

"No…I wonder though…I'm usually cold to everyone…" _Why is my heart beating so fast now…? Why is it that I'm enjoying being in her arms?_ I moved closer to the stranger and smelled her addicting scent…the aroma of my shampoo mixed with her natural scent… _I might get use to this._ And before I knew it…I fell to a deep sleep with the stranger I just met a few hours ago….

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? What do you think?! Should I continue this or not? Let me know! :D I already have the ending xD so let me know if this story deserves a multi-chap :D**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Stranger's love: At your service

**Yo! Before my rampant, I just want to thank all of you for welcoming this story! *bows And to show my great appreciation! Here's chapter two! :D and my reply to the reviewers!**

 **Lecoj03** \- **Yeah we all know that Yuno has a bad side xD lol and I think we'll see more of that in this story xD**

 **YuriLover24- Actually I still don't have an idea how many chapters this story will reach :3 maybe at least three…but oh well, thanks for the review!**

 **PoetaOscura- I don't speak Spanish xD but thanks to google translate I understand your review! I'm really glad you liked it! :D *bows**

 **RatedAnggie- I'm pleased you found it interesting! Hope you'll like this chapter too! *I really hope :3**

 **kryuu27- I'm glad you found the first chapter good and I hope I didn't mess up this next chapter xD Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest- Yeah I think it would be cool if this will turn to a multi-chap :3 But I still don't know how long it would be xD**

 **Lord haruno- I really felt contented that you found it interesting and enjoyed it at the very least : D I completely understand you dude :3 I'm a reader too, so I don't like it if the story I'm following was not updated for decades :3 So I'll do my best to update as soon as I can!**

 **SkyWing – Thank you for reading and for the review dude! I'm doing the other stories as of now :3 I'll update them as soon as I can!**

 **anon- yeah! And thank you for boosting me! :D**

 **Keeper Aki – Aki-chan! Glad to see you here too! I'm really thankful that it looks interesting to you! :D P.S. I like your profile pic xD**

 **Keu – your beg worked xD I do wonder too how the 'pretend' girlfriend will turn to the 'true' girlfriend xD And I just found it out last night after having a long weird dream :3**

 **Kuraa- Yo Kuraa! Thank you for passing by here too! Whaaa I just love you xD If you want I could give you the two-fourth of my heart xD lol so yeah, I'll keep writing!**

 **Guest- Thanks for the review! I hope I didn't make you wait for too long :D**

 **Y.H17- I really want to see that grin on your face xD if you could send me a pic I'd be really pleased! xD kidding :3 That's the first idea of this story :D 'Nanoha seeing a certain running blond' xD Thanks for the review!**

 **FrostyAsian- Wow you're the first one to say it's cute! Thanks! *bows* I hope I won't let you down with this chapter :D**

 **ErzaVsErzaFan- Yeah! I'm crazy with stuffs like this too xD Thank you for your time and thanks for the review!**

 **Special Thanks to ChineseGirl101 for checking me if I'm still alive xD lol but I'm just glad to have a reader like you ;) And for those who follow, clicked the favorites, and the silent readers, here's a big box of cookies! :D**

 **I'm on a big rush now updating my stories because... *insert horrified face* COLLEGE is coming! I'm an incoming freshman so I don't know what to expect but I'll really do my best so don't frown! I'll welcome my eye bags for the sake of updating much faster :D T^T So yeah, I hope you'll like this chapter as well!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

* * *

I snuggled on the soft pillow on my head groggily as I heard a knocked on the door… _Too soft…_ another knock, _Five minutes more…or maybe ten?_ Another knock. _Leave me alone with my pillow…wait, is this even a pillow?_ I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the bright light. Another knock. _I knew it, 'this' is not a pillow…_ I stared dumbly to the person beside me sleeping soundly. _Too soft for a pillow._ Getting me off guard, she pulled me closer and sniffed my hair. **Another knock**. _Who's knocking this early in the morning?_ I looked to the wall clock and found… _it's not early anymore._

"Hey, Fate-chan" I gently shook the blond. "Wake-up already" **Another knock.** _Can he not wait?_ "Hey, Fate-chan wake-up. It's almost past ten o'clock." I poked her face with my index finger three times. Twitching her eyebrows, she slowly opened her eyes and focused those on me. Then she closed it again. _What the?_ "Hey, Fate-chan" I called again now with much force on my voice. **Another knocked.** "Someone's knocking and we shouldn't be seen like-" I cut myself as I looked at our entangled legs and arms. _How did we get into this position?_ "If father's the one knocking we're doomed-"

The door slammed open.

Revealing my father with a key on his hand.

 _Of all people…really?_

"Good morning, dad…?" I smiled to him awkwardly. His eyes turned from angry to shock as she looked at the blond beside me. "It's pretty cold this evening so…" he didn't let me finish my sentence as he quickly walked to the blond and carried her…bridal style. _Eh?_ I watched in surprise as my father lifted a still sleeping Fate-chan slowly…

And put her on the floor.

"Let her sleep on the floor" he said on a deep deadly voice as she turned to me. "Don't wake her, Nanoha" I shivered as I slowly nodded my head twice with matching an I-swear-hand. "The breakfast is ready for years, go down and eat" and with that, the **bad morning** left the room and closed the door.

"Geez, Fate-chan…you're still sleeping?" I looked with disbelief to the stranger blond on the floor. "Oh come-on" I growled as I threw a pillow to her face making her jerk a little. _Finally. Sorry Dad, I just need to do that._ "You're awake?" I crawled down the bed and crouched down to her. I reached my left hand to shake her but…she suddenly pulled my arm and pinned me to the cold floor. I stared to her in shock as I was caged to her slender body. Her eyes… _it's frightening_. It looks like a sharp knife ready to kill at any moment…. "F-Fate-chan?" I called to her a bit scared. Her piercing eyes snapped wide and stared to me in shock. She hastily moved her body off on me and sat on the floor.

"U-uh, Nanoha…s-sorry" she bowed her head as I sat-up. "I thought you were…" she paused as she looked to me and then to her side "Never mind" I stared to her guilty look for a while then decided to just shook it off with a smile.

"A bad dream?" I asked softly as I saw her nodded her head still with that pained look on her eyes. "Well, let's go. Breakfast's waiting for us" I slowly stood up and dusted the unseen dusts on my shorts. I reached out my hand to her, offering a help for her to stand-up…and at last her pained expression turned to a smile I desperately want to see right now.

"Wait, why am I on the floor anyway?" she asked with a confused gaze, now realizing what my father did to her. I scratched my temple as I thought of a way to not sound embarrassed.

"Uh…dad saw us cuddling so…y-yeah, he brought you down on the floor" I turned to the side but not after seeing that she blushed as much as me. "Let's go down…or he's going to knock on the door agai-"

 **Knocked.**

 **Stranger's Love: At your service**

After ten minutes of eating breakfast in killing silence with Fate-chan and…my father looking at us like a hawk…he motioned us to follow him at a certain room I don't even know we have here. It's like an abandoned store room with nothing but big boxes on the side, three chairs in the middle and a bright light bulb hanging on the ceiling. _Looks like an interrogation room on some movies._

"Your father sure watches too much movies" Fate-chan whispered to me, thinking just the same thing. I sighed as I nodded my head in response. "So we're going to be interrogated, huh?" _Is it just me or I saw an excited smile on her face?_

"You two, sit" my father ordered like we're dogs…Fate-chan was the first to move, walking like she's not scared at all. _It's not that I'm scared though…I just don't want my dad to know we're 'fooling around'._ I took the left chair beside Fate-chan then sat silently. Dad took the chair opposite us. He cleared his throat then stared at us like we're criminals. _Well, mostly at my fake girlfriend though…._

"I'm pretty sure you know what this means, right?" my father asked in a deep voice. We nodded our head twice. "Answer with all honesty or…" he paused as he looked at Fate-chan "be prepare with the consequence" _I wonder what will happen if dad discovered this is all an 'act'…_ I glanced to the blond beside me and it looks like she didn't care at all.

"So you're dating for two months now, huh?" my father turned to me as he began the _interrogation._ "Where did you meet each other?" I gulped but thanks for the last night, we're prepared for this. My father waited patiently as I decided to answer for the both of us.

"Remember our outing in Himeji Castle five months ago, Dad?" I said as casual as possible. "I got lost that time and fortunately, Fate-chan saw me and offered me a help" my Dad's face didn't move an inch as she just stared to me straight in the eyes.

"And fell for each other that fast?" he asked now curling his eyebrows, completely with disbelief. I turned my head to the side as I scratched my cheeks lightly.

"Not really…we just exchanged phone numbers and texted each other almost every day since that happened" I looked to Fate-chan and she just smiled at me… _well, this is going smoothly so far…_ "We decided to hang-out with each other more often until…she asked me to be her girlfriend" my father looked to my eyes again and then to Fate-chan…then he sighed.

"If you we're not saying the truth, you two we're a really good liars" then he turned to Fate-chan, probably forming a new question.

After a good ten minutes of interrogation…we're still alive and now at the thirty-fifth question of my Dad. _Just when will this end?_ My father turned again to my fake girlfriend and stared at her piercing burgundy eyes.

"So where do you live?" _Oh my holy unicorn running wild on a rainbow. I didn't ask her that?! What if she's living on some far away city from us? Dad will probably be suspicious on how we could meet that often!_ I gulped as I stared at Fate-chan…she stayed silent for a moment…most likely she's thinking the same thing. I saw her gulped and stared at my father with stern eyes.

"Uminari City, Tokyo" she said a little Hesitant. _Uminari, Tokyo?!_ Me and my father stared at her in shock.

"What a coincidence, we'll move there after this vacation" my father said as she looked to me curious. "Nanoha, why do you have that face? Don't tell me you don't know where Fate lives?" I gulped as I turned to my father's curious gaze.

"N-no" I wave my hand in defense as I thought of an excuse "I-I just…s-saw something f-flying around Fate-chan" I smiled sheepishly as I heard Fate-chan chuckled beside me. "Maybe a bug?" I added as I stomped Fate-chan's left foot, causing her to jolt a little and produced small tears from her eyes. Dad just stared to us unamused as he sighed again for the umpteenth time.

"Okay, this is the last question" she turned again to Fate-chan. _Now I feel bad for my partner._ "What did you see on my daughter?" _What?_ "What made you fall for her?" _Just what with that question?_ I looked to my father only to see his serious face looking directly at Fate-chan.

Fate-chan returned the gaze then smiled gently. She looked towards me as if saying ' _I can handle this'_ then towards my father again. "Everything about her, Mr. Takamachi" her burgundy eyes shouting of sincerity and earnestness… "I love the every aspect of your daughter…her whole being as a lady" _If she's still acting, I can say she's a really good actress…because even I could almost believe what she had said._ My father stood up from his chair without muttering any word again. His face was stern but I could see the glint in his eyes.

"Well, this ends the interrogation" he said as he turned to me with a slight smile and then turned to the blond again. "If you made my daughter cry, pray for your soul to be in heaven" Fate-chan shivered a little but nonetheless nodded her head twice. When my father turned and proceeded to leave the storeroom Fate-chan mumbled something that only the two of us could hear.

"This doesn't look like _pretend-to-be-my-girlfriend-just-for-a-moment_ anymore, Nanoha" she turned to me and I could only give an apologetic smile.

"Maybe I'll extend the treat for two weeks?" I smiled wanting to cheer-up the blond beside me. She sighed as she smiled back and rested her forehead on my shoulder…. I froze to the gesture, making my blood rush up to my face.

"Speaking of treats…I think we shouldn't include that stupid Hayate anymore" she mumbled to her breath.

"Uhmm…a-are you sure?" I asked but still more focused to her head on my shoulder. She slightly nodded her head then looked up to me.

"Hey, Nanoha" she called out making me turn to her "Would you mind if I go back to my apartment now?" _Is she asking my permission?_ I quickly shook my head then smiled at her.

"No, it's your decision after all" _It's kind of sweet how she asked me first though…_ she smiled then nodded her head to me.

"I'm just going to change and check what Hayate is doing" she said as she stood-up from her chair. I imitated the action and started to walk to the door.

"You two seems to be close" I said unconsciously as I twisted the door knob of the door. I was about to walk-out when I noticed that Fate-chan stopped her pace. She was looking at her side with longing eyes, seems to be deep in thought…

"Yeah…we're kind of that close" as soon as she admitted it, I felt a pang of jealously in my heart. She turned to me then smiled again. _What's with this feeling…? So what if they're close? This is a fake relationship anyw-_ "Nanoha" the blond snapped me from my thoughts to look at her. "You could come too if you want" she suggested as she walked towards me. I stared to her for a while then smiled like a child.

"Sure"

 **Stranger's Love: At your service**

"Where are you going again?" my mother asked as she accompanied us to the door with a cup of coffee on her hand.

"To Fate-chan's place. She said she wants to check her friend and get some change of clothes" I said as I wore my white rubber shoes while leaning my body sideward on a wall to support my body. Fate-chan wore her black rubber shoes too…though using me instead to balance herself. Her left hand on my shoulder.

"Well, take care then" As we are about to take our leave, my mother interrupted us by getting curious all of a sudden "And here I thought you're a sweet couple" Me and Fate-chan both turned around pretty shocked. "I mean you're not even holding each other's hands" We froze as we caught my mother's mischievous smile that only lasted for a mili-second.

"U-uh…we're…it's n-not-" a light push on my elbow interrupted my incoherent response. I turned to Fate-chan only to blush a little when I saw her offering her arms to me. I stared for a while to her left arm until she forcedly coughed twice. I blushed again as I hastily clanged to the offered arm. _Geez…this is so embarrassing!_ My mother's smile got wider as she stared at our… _sweet moment?_

"Take care love birds" my mother said as she waved her hand lightly still with that too-wide-smile.

"We're off!" I shouted as we both walk-out the door. Fate-chan was wearing her black hoodie as well as her three inch short again. I was wearing a pink sweater and scarlet above knee skirt with a white cup. It's not snowing this time but the cold breeze was still there….

When I figured that I should remove myself to her now that we're out of sight to my mother…she pulled her arm closer to her side, trapping my hands that were clinging to it. "Don't pull back" she whispered while looking to the side, forcing me to just imagine her expression at this moment. _She wants me to…cling to her?_ "It's freezing so it would be best if you maintain that position" she added still looking at her side…but now I could see that her ears were burning hot.

I nodded my head though she couldn't see it and…wrapped tighter my hands to her arm. We walked silently until a question I'm not really interested came out suddenly to my mouth.

"Do you have siblings, Fate-chan?" I asked as I turned my head to her. I was expecting a why-do-you-care look to her…but I was greeted with gloomy eyes instead. _Somehow…I don't want to see that look…._ She sighed as she turned to me with a pained smile.

"Say, Nanoha…" she called my name as she looked at the sand-with-little-snows path again. "How much do you value someone's life?" and that question took me off guard. _Value…someone's life?_ I remained silent…thinking what should I answer…or more likely…why did she ask that? "For me, it's the most important thing in this world. No matter what your reason, no matter how big is your grudge…you shouldn't take someone's life…" her pained look on her eyes getting worse with her every word… "…because it's just too important"

I remained silent. Not because I couldn't say anything…but because I was captivated…I was captivated with her whole being. _With every moment I spent with her…I was just craving to know much more about her…._

After ten minutes of walking, we finally reached Fate-chan's apartment. It's a normal five-floor building but with a sophisticated aura that could really attract your attention. The floor was wooden tiled, so clear that you could practically see your reflection on it. It's Christmas but the hotel was still air conditioned…making me shivered a little.

"Our room is on the first floor" the blond stranger said as she led the way to their room. _Wait, 'our'?_ I turned to the blond though she couldn't see my face because she's in front of me.

"The two of you share a room?" I asked curling my eyebrows. She nodded her head and I felt again that jealousness I shouldn't feel. _What's with you, Nanoha?_ I stayed silent for a while; having a little battle on my mind…the blond turned to me with a knowing smile.

"Don't worry, we don't share beds" she grinned then proceeded to walk forward again. I blushed at her comment, making me stop on my track. _What?!_

"I-it's not that I c-care about that!" I half-shouted defensively waving my hands but it only made her chuckle and hastily grabbed my right hand to drag me forward. _I'm not really thinking about that…right?_ I looked at our entangled hands and a subtle smile crept up to my flustered face.

After a minute, our destination for the day finally came face to face at us. "Hotel Room Number Fifteen" Fate-chan read out loud the wooden sign atop of her door as she turned to me and smiled again "Welcome aboard, Takamachi Nanoha"

I returned the smile and bowed to her like a well-mannered lady "I'm in your car-" I cut myself as we heard a loud scream from a woman not that far from us. The blond and I looked at our side and without warning, the stranger immediately sprint-off to where the sound came from. I was stunned at her action but figured that following her is the best option.

We both came to a sudden halt when we saw the woman with a horrified face, covering her mouth and sitting on the floor, looking at a certain direction… _an opened room_. Fate-chan slowly walked to the opened room with me following short behind…and what greeted us…

Was a dead body of an old man.

His blood was scattered to the floor and a single knife was stabbed to his chest. I fell to my knees as I saw the lifeless body in front of me… _What…what in the world happened?!_ I turned to the blond beside me and she was having…a normal façade? She slowly walked to the corpse and examined his body like it was just normal for her….

"F-Fate-chan…?" I hesitantly called-out. She turned to me after getting her handkerchief from her pocket. "Don't tell me you're a…" she slightly grinned then pulled out what looks like an Identification Card.

"Private Detective Fate Testarossa Harlaown, at your service"

* * *

 **A/N: *bows Thank you for reading and I really hope you liked this chapter as well :D Special thanks to _MGLN Innocent_ for saying Uminari City is in Tokyo xD ****xD **Fate's a detective because I don't want this to be** cliché xD** **I'll write the chapter three right after this. So please look-out!**

 **Ja n-!**

 **Fanfiction guard: Wait, leave a review first.**

 **royalbluexorcistlee: Are you kidding me? I'm the Author!**

 **Fanfiction guard: Oh sorry. So everyone who'll past here after you are the readers?**

 **royalbluexorcistlee: Yeah, most likely. *walks out the door and pulls-out my earphone to listen a music: ' _just be friends by Megurine Luka'_ * be gentle to them, okay?**

 **Fanfiction guard: Salutes***

 **Ja ne!**


	3. Goodnight my pretend girlfriend

**Oh yeah chapter three's done! Before anything else, sorry for that crappy last chapter :3 too many errors and…yeah. I tried proof reading this more seriously so…I hope it didn't turn out that bad this time**

 **For those who reviewed!**

 **Guest, SkyWing, MidNightMad, ditto526, Kuraa, Lecoj03, RatedAnggie, Shintori Khazumi, Keeper Aki,(Thanks for pointing that out Aki ;) really helped and greatly appreciated! ) Guest, Sine nomine (Thanks for recommending that :)** **I did what you said and it really helped! Geez I should have done that from the start… xD ) FrostyAsian, ErzaVsErzaFan, megamar, just2think**

 **Thanks a bunch again! For the suggestions and all! I want to update this just before school starts again the next two days! And about the murder case…I'm not really good at solving cases so…please just bear with it xD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

* * *

There in front of me, was a lifeless body of an old man with a single stab on his chest.

 **Stranger's Love: Goodnight my pretend girlfriend**

The policemen were already at the crime scene, inspecting the room and forming a hypothesis to what had happened. The room was a mess, everything were disarranged or scattered on the floor. The curtains were tied with a red ribbon, revealing the outside view. The man's queen-sized bed's cover was lying on the floor too, like someone had rushed out of it. On the study table, there was an opened book and an opened white note book with a fountain pen on its side. One sliced cake, untouched, and a cup of green tea with a single spoon were beside the study table. The man who was lying on the floor was bathing with his own blood...but there is...something about it I couldn't quite figure...

"Are you sure about it? Fate?" I looked at my side, seeing the blond stranger talking to the policeman with Hayate on her side. Hayate rushed at the room a minute after the loud scream we heard from the woman who turned out to be the victim's maid. _I don't know if it's just me...but the maid looks kinda foreign..._

I saw Fate nodded her head once as she turned to Hayate and then to the policeman. _I couldn't believe I had grabbed a detective to be my fake girlfriend._ Hayate took out a note and a pen then scribbled something I couldn't possibly know without asking her.

"I got this inspector" my fake girlfriend smirked who is currently ignoring me right now. _Not really ignoring though...she has some work to do so- oh geez what am I thinking?!_ I hastily turned my face opposite to them but unfortunately, Hayate saw my reaction and walked up to me.

"Yo Nanoha"

"Hello, Hayate" I smiled as I looked at the dead body again, forcing myself to be immune at the scene.

"Hey, don't force yourself" Hayate said as she stood beside me and put back her small notebook on her pocket again. "If it's your first time, it's normal to be engrossed" she smirked as she looked at the body too.

"It's not that I'm engrossed...it's just..." I turned to my side again "I'm not used to this" Hayate chuckled a bit at my reaction but didn't push the topic nonetheless. Wanting to have another topic, I spit what I had in my mind for a moment now. "Fate-chan's a detective, huh?"

Hayate nodded her head but still looking at the dead body of the man "Yeah, you just grabbed a detective in the middle of the night" I laughed sheepishly as I glanced to Fate-chan's direction and saw that...her expression were somehow tinted with sadness.

"Why does she became a detective if she doesn't enjoy her profession at all?" I unconsciously murmured...but Hayate's ears were trained I think. She turned to Fate-chan as well...and then and there... I saw the same expression Fate-chan showed me when she admitted that she and Hayate were kind of that close.

"It's not that she doesn't like her job at all..." she mumbled almost to herself "Sometimes, the things you like could make you remember the things you don't want to remember"

 _Things…you don't want to remember?_

I was about to ask Hayate what she meant by that, but Fate-chan untimely walked towards us.

"Nanoha" she called with a slight smile plastered on her face. "What do you think with this case?" my eyes widen a little as I started to scan the room again. _What I think about this case, huh?_

"I think the suspect is a thief. He scattered all the things here to search for money or anything valuable. Though...I think there's something weird about the old man's blood" I turned to Fate, wanting to see her reaction about my deduction. She stared at me for a while, then turned to the scene again.

"That's what the suspect wants you to think" she said causing my eyebrows to twitch a little out of confusion. "The scattered belongings were purposely used to let the investigators think that the suspect was a thief." she explained like a professional as she turned to me and smiled "though the next thing you said quite amused me" I tilted my head signalling her to proceed what she meant by that. "You have some good eyes for saying there's something weird about the man's blood"

I stared at her smile as her words slowly sank-in to my head like a buffering video "B-but I just think there's something weird..." I blushed a little from the compliment. "It's not like I know what's weird about it"

"But for a person who just saw a crime scene for the first time, you got some talent" she praised me again. _And I can't take it!_ Somehow saving me, Hayate coughed forcibly between us, getting our attention.

"I don't want to ruin your moment but, the maid is going to give her alibi to the inspector" we all turned to the said maid and waited patiently for her to spit out her alibi.

"Your profile first then what you did at the time frame before you saw the lifeless body" The inspector said, pulling out his small black notebook and a fountain pen. The maid nodded her head then gulped her spit.

"My name's Takumi Rio . Forty two years old currently on a one month vacation with my master, Yuichi Sho-sama." The maid said not giving a sweat or any hesitation about her profile. "When I came back from the market place after buying certain things my master asked me to, I passed by to his room outside the hotel. Since his room is located at the first floor, it's easy for me to peek inside the room using the window. Still carrying the groceries, I took a little peek inside to check my master, but the frost on the window is blocking my view so I need to wipe it using my hand to get at least an almost vivid image...and what greeted me was my master lying on the floor. My blood rushed to my whole body, but to make sure, I dashed inside the hotel to my master's room and slammed the door open." The maid looked at the ground, forming little tears on her eyes again. She gripped the hem of her uniform as she proceeded to her alibi. "My suspicion was right... My master is lying lifeless on the floor..." She put her hands on her face as she let out a light scream and sobs.

The inspector patted her back as he put back his small notebook on his pocket. "Do you have any idea who talked to your master while you were away?" the maid shook her head as she wiped the tears on her eyes with a handkerchief. "How about your master's friends?" the maid was about to answer the inspector when a certain blond interjected first.

"That's useless, inspector" Fate-chan said as she walked to the lifeless body on the floor and crouched down to the dead man's left hand. "The clue and her alibi is enough" everyone turned to Fate-chan in sync, following her every move.

"What do you mean, Fate?" The inspector asked as he walked towards Fate and crouched down beside her, looking at the dead man's left hand too.

"Look at how he crawled his hand on the floor..." The inspector narrowed his eyes to look at what Fate is saying. I stepped a little closer at the scene to have a good look too...and what I saw were lines of blood that came from the man's left hand.

"What's with that?" the inspector asked as he curled his eyebrow, looking at Fate. "He's probably trying to get something or to stand up. It's normal for a dying person to crawl his hand before passing out."

"But those are not just normal lines." Fate chan said as she pointed her index finger to the blood. "It's a river" she turned to the inspector emphasising what she had said. "Normally, dying people who tried to crawl their hand before dying only forms straight lines or almost straight lines. But this man obviously put some curves to it, creating what look like a wave" We all looked at Fate-chan again, wanting for her to continue. "Probably, this is his dying message"

 _Dying message?_

I curled my eyebrows, thinking how could those turn to a dying message? I looked to Hayate and she seems to doesn't care at all...not even trying to solve this case. I turned to the inspector to see if he understand the dying message but we just have the same expression.

"Just how do you see this as a dying message, Fate?" The said inspector narrowed his eyes to the blond, his eyebrows almost meeting each other. Fate-chan just chuckled then turned to the maid grinning.

"Habla espanol, señorita?" she suddenly asked in a foreign language out of the blue. _Hab...huble...hab what?_ We turned to the maid and saw her face paling at unimaginable speed. She turned to the side and didn't answer Fate. "You didn't say it, but you're a half foreigner, right?" _She's a half foreigner? So that explains why she doesn't look like a pure Japanese at all._

"What does that have to do with this Fate?" The inspector interrupted as he tugged Fate-chan on her side.

"River, if you translated that to Spanish or Portuguese, you'll get 'Rio'" our eyes all went wide as Fate-chan's word sank in to our head. "Mrs. Takumi, you said it's you're first name" the said maid turned paler as she looked to Fate while biting her bottom lip. _Mrs. Takumi is...?_

"So w-what are you trying to say? That I did this? That I murdered my own master?!" she snapped as her hands turned to fists. "I'm not the only Rio in the world, am I?! You're proof isn't enough!"

"Oh I forgot to say" Fate-chan stood up as she walked away to the body then proceeded to the window of the room. Our eyes trailing her movements, silence waiting for her to continue...

"Frost couldn't be formed outside the window"

 _And that's it._

The maid fell to her knees and stared dumbly to Fate-chan who is looking at her with a stoic face. _So she really did it...but why?_

Without further ado, the inspector ordered his men to arrest the maid and secure the scene. Not even bothering to ask if she really did it and why. He patted Fate-chan's back and asked us to leave the room to get rest. _They're not going to ask why she did that?_

I turned to the blond after we got out of the room. The expression she gave to the maid didn't change at all. It's not sad, angry or even glad that she had solved the case.

"Hey, Fate-chan" I called out, getting her attention "They will not even ask the reason why she did that?" Fate-chan didn't turned to me, but just proceeded to walk forward.

"For what? It's not like it will change the fact that she killed her master" The blond said beside me...Her voice is so cold... _I don't want to hear it_..." ** _Sympathy_ ** has no place for justice"

For the rest of the walk to their apartment, I remained silent. I don't know what to say...and I don't want to hear that cold voice again.

 **Stranger's Love: Goodnight my pretend girlfriend**

When we got to Fate-chan and Hayate's apartment, fortunately, the atmosphere turned back to normal. The three of us was silent but it's not awkward unlike the ambiance just a moment ago. I was sitting on a single chair, sipping green tea that was made by Hayate, who was on the study table, typing diligently on her laptop while Fate-chan was on the couch, lying on her back with a pillow on his face.

"Hayate, what are you doing?" I asked, glancing to the laptop she's typing in. She looked-up to me then grinned. _What's with the grin?_

"Hearing you asking that, tells me that you're not fond of reading books, Nanoha-chan" she grinned again as she turned back to her laptop.

"You mean, she's not fond of reading weird books" Fate-chan interjected as she sat-up from the couch. She turned to me then smirked. "Let's go out"

I froze. _G-go out? Like a d-date-_

"Hey Hayate, want to join?" _Seriously...what am I thinking?_ I slapped my face for blushing just for that. "It's still early, let's go somewhere"

Hayate didn't look up from her laptop as she answered Fate-chan "Nope. I need to finish at least the third chapter now" Fate-chan chuckled at her friend's hard work then turned to me with a grin.

"So it's just you and me then?"

I sipped my tea, trying my hardest to hide my blush...I nodded once.

"Don't push your limits, okay?" Hayate said, still typing at her laptop but with a mischievous smile on her face. I turned to Fate-chan and saw her face tinted with red. _Oh is she blushing?_

"Like we'll do that, Hayate" she frowned as she stood-up from the couch and towards me. She held out her hand for... _what_?

I stared at her hand for a moment... _What should I do? Don't tell me we're going to-_ without any warning, Fate-chan grabbed my left hand and held it tight. _Hold hands again?!_

"Aren't we too sweet?" Hayate said teasingly... _or is she really teasing us?_ Fate-chan didn't respond to Hayate, instead, she turned to me with a gentle smile again.

"Let's go?"

Once again, I stared at her like she's a master piece portrait made for canvas. I nodded my head slowly as she dragged me forward outside the hotel in a blink.

 **Stranger's Love: Goodnight my pretend girlfriend**

"Where are we going?" I asked as we got out to the hotel. The sun was still up and it's not freezing like before. Fate-chan inhaled the refreshing air and then exhaled it with a contented smile.

"Anywhere" she turned to me as she gripped my hand tighter. "Anywhere our feet will lead us" I stared dumbly for her for a while...but realized it's not a bad idea at all. _This blond is feeling somewhat sad now...she needs something that would brighten her mood...and I don't mind helping her at that._ I returned the bright smile and the tight gripped on her hand.

"Come-on!"

.

.

.

We both ran to the sea shore, holding each other's hand at full speed. _It's been a while since I ran like this!_ _And I'm really enjoying it_! I turned to the blond beside me and she was having just as much fun as I'm having. The sweat forming on her forehead dripping down to her face up to her neck...was a sight. _Maybe having you makes it even more enjoyable..._ Fate-chan laughed as we stopped, running for breath.

"Man that was fun!" she exclaimed as she rested her left hand on her knees...her right hand still holding mine. I imitated the action and inhaled as much oxygen as I can. _She's not letting go of my hand..._

Fate-chan straightened her back as she turned and grinned to me again.

"Want to eat?"

We went to a crepe stand and bought two apple crepes for the two of us. I insisted to pay for the both of us, but Fate-chan demanded that I should just keep it for the two weeks treats I'm going to spend for her.

"This is good I must admit" Fate-chan complimented as she took another bite to her crepe. I was about to take another bite to my crepe too when I saw a cream at Fate-chan's face. _I'm a clean freak so..._ I couldn't control myself. I reached out my hand to her face and slowly wiped the cream off of her cheeks. She froze at the gesture but didn't say anything. She just turned at her side blushing and... _I found it adorable._

Composing herself, Fate-chan turned to me again and...reached out her hand to my face. _Eh?_ I felt her hand wipe something on my face too as she retracted her hand and licked the cream on her finger that came from...from... _beside my lips!_ My blood rushed to my face as I couldn't say anything at all. The blond in front of me chuckled as she saw my reaction then ate her crepe again. _Meanie_.

"Revenge is ought to be more painful" she laughed as she finished her crepe in one bite. I frowned as I took my last bite too and stood up from the chair I was sitting in. _Revenge, huh?_

"Just so you know, my revenge is more painful" I turned to the blond as I smiled mischievously then winked at her causing for her to gulp in fear.

We went to different shops, food stops and game house. _Time passes by very quick when you enjoy it the most._ It's already seven in the evening but we still have one last thing in mind.

Watch a movie.

Fate-chan wants to watch a comedy show but I want to watch a romantic movie...and so we settled it by a rock-paper-scissor game. Given the experience and tactics, the outcome is obvious. I won.

"Your hand was late by a second" Fate-chan murmured, failing to move-on with our little game, as we sat to our respective seats. I chuckled as I ignored her whimpering and just focused myself to the starting movie.

 _The adventure of Princess Apple and Banana Prince movie three_

"The title doesn't look interesting at all" Fate-chan mumbled boringly at my side. "And have you already watched the first two movies?"

"There's no first and second movie"

"What?" Fate-chan turned to me shocked, almost shouting that word. "Why the heck is there a movie three?!" the other occupants in the theater looked at Fate-chan with killing intent...being a detective and sensing the dark aura pointing at her, the blond retreated back to her seat like nothing happened. "Never mind"

"Good. Just watch the movie and you'll love it. It has something to do with the red string of fate" I grabbed the cold drink on the handle of my seat and sipped it as I adjusted my position to be more comfortable.

"You believe in red string of fate?" Fate-chan asked though her face still looks bored, resting her head on her palm. I nodded my head in response as the movie finally started.

After almost three hours, the movie finally ended. _Wow that was really good_. I turned to my side only to frown that my date-I mean partner was fast asleep. She rested her head on my shoulder...and I could feel her upbeat breath on my skin... Our fingers were still entangled to each other...and it made my heart warm just at the sight. _She didn't let go of my hand until this moment..._

.

.

.

"We're here" Fate-chan mumbled as we stopped in front of my house. It's almost ten in the evening... _mom will scold me for sure._ "Guess I need to leave now...Thank you for the night, Nanoha...I really need that after encountering a murder case" she smiled as she finally...let go of my hand. _It's weird...but I don't want her to let go..._

"No problem. And thank you too, Fate-chan" Naturally, I should turn around now and walk inside the house but...I didn't move to my position. _Think of a topic...Nanoha..._ "Uh...Fate-chan..." _Why do I want to hinder her from leaving...?_ "The moon's really beautiful tonight, don't you think?" _That's the most cliché thing ever!_ "Uhmm...it's really late now..." _I don't want her to...leave yet._ "so maybe..." _What am I feeling? I don't want her to..._ "…you should stay the night again?" _...leave me._

Fate-chan stared at me with wide eyes...I couldn't tell if her reaction was shocked because she didn't expect me to ask that or because that's too much for me to ask. Her stunned face gradually changed to a gentle smile I was not expecting to see at the moment. Her burgundy eyes reflecting the bright light coming from the moon above us...and I'm sure this view marked to eyes...

"Sure"

 **Stranger's Love: Goodnight my pretend girlfriend**

For the second time, I slept with the stranger I dragged to be my fake girlfriend. My mom didn't argue when I said that Fate-chan will sleep at my room again...actually, she seems happy about it instead...and because of that, my father and the other occupants of the rest house could do nothing.

"Your mom is quite powerful" Fate-chan said as she crawled to the bed and moved beside me. I just nodded my head as I turned my body to her. "If not for her, I think your father will kill me at that moment" she chuckled at the thought, though someone should feel scared at that fact.

"Who would have thought that you're a detective, Fate-chan?" I murmured as I cuddled to her... _I don't know but this feels normal to me._ "You really surprised me..." I put my head to her bosom as I sniffed her addicting scent... "Well anyway, tomorrow's Christmas eve...you have any plans?" I asked groggily to the blond...not really caring to what I'm asking...

"Not really...how about you?" she asked as she put her chin above my head again. I yawned a little as I thought of any plans for tomorrow...but nothing came into mind.

"None...maybe eat all together with my family and friends then sleep for the rest of the night" that's boring but I couldn't think of anything else.

"That's lame, Nanoha" Fate-chan said as she moved a little on my head, probably glancing down at me "Want to go out again tomorrow?" and that question kind of brought my eyes wide. _I'm going to spend my Christmas Eve with Fate-chan?_

"A-are you sure about that?" I asked wanting to make sure if I just fell asleep for a moment...but I felt Fate-chan nodded her head on my hair. "W-well...I think it's fine...sure let's go out" I burrowed closer my face to Fate-chan's chest and entangled my legs to hers... _I'm going to spend my Christmas with a stranger..._

"Hey, Nanoha" Fate-chan called out softly as she levelled her head to mine's...facing me. "Don't get too close...I might do something you wouldn't like" she smirked as she waited for my reaction at her somewhat joke... _but I won't fall for it now._

"Who said I wouldn't like it?" her jaw dropped at my words... _Got ya'!_ I chuckled as I burrowed my head to her bosom again smiling widely. I was about to doze-off when I remembered the thing I ought to do. I moved again to her stunned face and...Quickly gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"My revenge is more painful, Fate-chan" I smirked to her before going back to my favorite spot at her bosom and cuddled my arms to her body...leaving her stunned once again. _This night's the best._

.

.

.

"Goodnight my pretend girlfriend"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it! You don't have to say it…I know the case is a mess xD lol I tried my best…and I even got to the point of 'why the heck I made Fate a detective?' xD but oh well, it's part of the plot :D If you found any grammar errors or typos…I'll try to edit this again if I have time. :D**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter NanoFate readers :D Chapter four's release update is uncertain…but I'll try to continue this as soon as possible. ;)**

 **royalbluexorcistlee: *looks at the guard* where did you get that black eye and bruises?**

 **Fanfiction Guard: From the readers.**

 **royalbluexorcistlee: Really? Why?**

 **Fanfiction Guard: They didn't leave a review so I smacked them.**

 **royalbluexorcist: What?! That's horrible!**

 **Fanfiction Guard: Oh? Then why are you smirking?**

 **royalbluexorcistlee: *covers mouth* me? No! Oh well, bye!**

 **Ja ne!**


	4. And that sealed our new contract

**Umm…how are you peeps?! Wow it's been a looooooong time since I last updated this story T^T But at last! I finally finished the chapter 4! College life is more exhausting than what I had imagined…so it's really a struggle to update any stories now…but still, I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.** **J**

 **And with that said! Please enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: (Oh I kind of miss this too xD ) I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha!**

* * *

 _That blond…_

 _"_ _Please protect my little sister"_

 _This blond protected me from the crash…_

 _"I know it's weird to ask this but...in case you met my little sister in the future...please protect her."_

 _A locket? Why would she gave me a locket?_

 _"_ _Keep it, I'm counting on you, Miss Nanoha!"_

 _Wait…wait! Who are you? And who will I protect?! How did you know my name? I don't even know you!_

 _"_ _It's okay, you'll remember me, I believe in you"_

 _W-wait…I don't get it…and I still haven't said 'thank you' for saving me…_

 _"_ _Thank you…for giving me hope"_

 **-RING-**

….What the.

I turned to my side to turn-off my alarm clock who doesn't know what **_good-timing_** is, then shifted my position to face the ceiling.

 _Just how many times have I dreamt of it? And until now, I still don't know her name…._ I stretched-out my right hand who's holding a yellow pendant while still laying on my bed… _The thing she left to me…I kept it. But her sister…did I meet her already?_ I closed my eyes, trying to remember the face of the girl who saved me…but my efforts were in vain. All was blurred…and I still couldn't remember her name.

 _Just, who are you?_

I shook my head vehemently as I tried to alter my attention on the upcoming event this night.

It's finally the day before Christmas…and I'm going to spend it with the stranger I just met two days ago. _Though actually it's a day and a half because I met her in the middle of the night…._ I stood-up from my bed to look at the mirror with my palm on my chin, imagining the face of a certain blond I was cuddling with just this morning.

After breakfast, Fate-chan went back to her apartment to change clothes and get the things she said she must have before the evening. _I wonder what are those?_ We agreed meeting each other in Kyoto tower three hours before twelve. I asked if she will invite Hayate too…but she just winked at me then left the rest house in a blink. _It's not like I don't want Hayate-chan to hang-out with us…it's just…_

"Nanoha, the hot shower's ready!" My mom called out on the bathroom. I snapped on my thoughts and hastily stood up from the chair I was sitting in. _Did I sleep that long?_ I opened the door and rushed down to the bathroom as soon as I found out that it was already seven fifty in the evening. _An hour and ten minutes before call time!_

"Nanoha" someone with a serious voice called interrupting me from entering the bathroom. I turned around though I already know who it is… _Yuuno._ "You have some plans for the evening?" I sheepishly smiled to him and slowly nodded my head. I knew I saw his face frowned but I took a blind eye and turned around to the bathroom.

"If you want I could escort you to the meeting place" He interrupted me again. I turned around to face him then shook my head thrice, turning his offer down.

"I could manage it on my own, besides I knew you have some business for the night too, right?"

His eyebrows twitched as he stepped a little closer to me and tried to insist his offer to me. "But it's really late outside and that blond surely couldn't protect you" His voice ringing in annoyance.

My eyebrows also knitted when I heard his insult to a certain blond. _Like you could protect me with your glasses._ I was about to retort back, when someone tapped Yuuno's shoulder pretty hard.

"Let them be, Yuuno" my father, out of the blue, jumped to the scene. "Besides, that blond doesn't look like a weakling at all" _Is it just me or did I see my father grinned quite big?_

Yuuno stepped back from my father, preparing himself to argue again "But Mr. Takamachi-"

"Like your glasses could protect Nanoha"

Someone from the two way door spoke without warning.

 _Is that…?_

"And what do you mean with that, Harlaown-san?" Yuuno responded with his hand on a fist form.

"I mean what I mean" she said coolly as she walked towards me and smiled "Looks like you overslept" _huh? How did she know?_ And before I knew it, she button-up my pajama top gently and wiped the saliva on my lips. "It's written all over your body"

Before my blush could cover my whole face, fortunately, my mother walks and called me for the bath again. Mom saw Fate-chan and greeted her as usual. They had a casual conversation but I couldn't careless as I was left stunned on my position looking at nowhere.

 _I'll never oversleep again…or at the very least, won't come out of my room still on pajama._

I turned around and rushed to the bathroom without any word though I could hear my mother already laughing and saying something about me, drowning myself with saliva when I was a child.

 _Is that even possible?_

I took a quick bath and wore my clothes in like thirty minutes. I was in white long-sleeves, folded until elbow, and black leather pants with brown high boots that almost reached my knees. My hair was in a side ponytail like always and the pendant I was holding a while ago was perfectly hanging on my neck.

I walked-out of my room and saw Fate-chan bickering again with Yuuno who seemed like he will burst out of anger at any moment now.

As soon as Fate-chan saw me, she rushed to my side and held-out her arm to escort me. I smiled as I accepted her offer and entangled my hands to hers. The blond leaned to my ears and whispered something I quite expected from her.

"You look beautiful"

I smiled as I turned to her and gave my prideful response.

"Of course I do"

We both giggled like a five years old child though I could practically feel the piercing stare from Yuuno.

"Let's go" Fate-chan said as she dragged me to the door after bidding goodbye to my parents and of course, to Yuuno. _This blond is really mean…but I like that smile she's showing right now._ The cold voice she let out yesterday after solving the crime…I don't want it to happen again.

"Hey Nanoha" her grip on my hand tightened a bit "thank you for accompanying me this Christmas" she smiled…she smiled to me…and it's so radiant…

I nodded my head dumbly staring to her as I finally returned the warm smile and the tight grip on her hand.

"My pleasure, stranger-san"

 **9:30 pm, Kyoto station**

"Jeez, it's really cold tonight" I murmured as I rubbed my two hands with each-other.

"What do you expect? It's Christmas" she responded with a smile as she moved a little closer to me. I sighed as I looked at the sky now pouring white snows…. _White Christmas, huh?_

"Is this even really white?" I heard the mumbling of the blond beside me. _What did she say?_

"What did you say, Fate-chan?" I asked, getting all of a sudden curious to what she's thinking. Her eyes widen a little, probably not expecting for me to hear her.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that…were not really certain that it's white, right? That's all" _What?_ I titled my head as my eye brows twitched a little.

"You know…nothing is certain in this world. We don't know if reality is even reality" she said with a façade you shouldn't have when talking about something like this. Stoic.

I stopped on my track and asked the question that's bothering me since yesterday.

"Fate-chan, what pushed you to become a detective?"

Noticing that I stopped walking beside her, she turned to me with a questioning face.

"I'm quite certain that you don't like your job, so…what forced you to become a detective, Fate-chan?" I asked again, but now, with a stern face I don't usually show.

She smiled. As she turned to the road again.

.

.

.

 _"Because people are naturally evil. It is because of the laws that made them morally good_ "

 **9:45 pm, Kyoto Tower**

 **"** Awesome! You could really see the whole city up here!" I shouted truly mesmerized by the serene view in front of me. The tower's observation deck is 100 meters high while its spire is 131 meters high, it's probably the best place out there to see the whole Kyoto!

I turned to the blond beside me and saw her talking to someone on the phone. _Whose she's talking with? She seems happy talking to whoever it is._ I turned my gaze to the glowing city once again…for the familiar stinging pain was starting to swell-up once more. I bit my lip as I gripped my garment… _why am I feeling this? Why do feel like…_

 **BLACK-OUT**

Without any warning, the lights in the Tokyo tower, as well as all the lights in the city, died.

"Nanoha, where are you?" the worried voice of a certain blond broke the silence. I was about to respond when a masculine hand covered my mouth with a handkerchief and wrapped his arm to my body. _What the?_

"Nanoha?" she called once again…but I couldn't answer back…. I tried to struggle but his too strong for a girl like me. _Who is this person?! Why is he doing this?! Fate-chan I'm here!_

 _I-I feel sleepy._

Crap. The handkerchief has that sleeping powder!

"Nanoha! Hey!" I could still hear the panicked voice of _my_ stranger… "Are you okay?! Where are you?!" Small tears started to form on my eyes….

 _Fate-chan…I-I'm here…_

And before I knew it…I dozed-off to a deep slumber without my consent.

"Nanoha!"

 **-At some discrete building-**

"Fate-chan!"

"Good, you're finally awake" a deep male voice caught my attention. His standing in front of me wearing all black with a red wine on his left hand. His hair were a shade of dark violet and approximately six feet tall "Ms. Nanoha Takamachi"

 _Who is this guy? And where am I?_

I roamed my eyes to my surroundings…hoping that maybe, I know the place…but was immediately displeased when I saw boxes of beer and ruined walls…. _I'm a hundred percent sure that I don't know this place…._

"So this is Harlaown's type, huh?" The man in black said as he eyed me from head to toe…giving me creeps all over my body. "Not bad, I guess?" I looked to myself and saw that I am entangled on a chair with two big guys guarding me in each side.

"W-who are you?" I asked hesitantly for the guy looks spine-chilling with his mischievous smile.

"Does that even matter?" He smirked as he walked closer to me and leaned to my face. "By the way, you look pretty cute…can I kiss you?"

My eyes widen as he leaned so much closer to my face trying to get what he didn't know as my first kiss…but I head-butted him as strong as I could in response.

He walked backwards stunned and stared to me with wide eyes.

"Don't you dare" I said as deadly as I could as I remembered a certain blond all of a sudden. _Fate…where are you? Please…get me out of here…._

"I see, so that's why that detective fell for you, huh?" He smirked again as he rubbed his forehead playfully. "Don't worry, your sole reason here is for that detective to come here and give something really important to me. So I won't touch you anymore"

 _Give something important?_

"So take a deep sleep again, 'kay?"

 _Eh? What-_

 _._

.

.

.

"…noha…Nanoha…Nanoha, wake-up"

 _F-Fate-chan…?_

"Nanoha, wake-up we need to get-out of here now!" I slowly opened my eyes and saw the stranger I was impatiently waiting for, now in front of me, untangling the ropes on my arms.

"F-Fate-chan" I murmured almost crying in front of her if not for the fact that the men in black who tried to kiss me appeared out of nowhere with four guys wearing black jackets and shades beside him.

"And go where? Ms. Harlaown?" the guy smirked as he pulled-out an M1911 pistol on his pocket…and pointed it to us. "Where's the disk?" he added deadly serious. _Disk?_

Instead of replying to the guy, Fate-chan turned to me and smiled. "Are you okay? Nanoha?" she asked sincerely.

Quite shocked to her reaction while being pointed with a gun, I nodded hesitantly. After getting my response, she turned again to the guy who seemed to be the master mind of all this nonsense.

"You know Mr. Scaglietti, by doing this, you're just making your sentence a lot longer than it should be"

"And as if you could capture me" the man who Fate-chan called Mr. Scaglietti retorted smirking. "Give me the disk or die here" _What disk are they talking about?_

"How could I be so sure that you'll freed us when I gave you the disk?" Fate-chan asked coolly without panicking even a bit. At least not visible by naked eyes.

"Either way, no matter what you do we could get that disk from your bag, Harlaown-san" the guy smirked again "So if I were you, I'll give it in one piece now"

"But how could you be so sure that I brought the real one?" Fate-chan responded as she pulled-out the disk they were talking about all this time. "If this isn't the real one, you wouldn't be able to get the real one. Unless you have me that is"

Frowning a little, Scaglietti walked forward and put down his pistol. "If you wouldn't give it to me NOW, I'll make sure to do something with that girlfriend of yours next time"

I saw Fate-chan's eyebrows twitched as she glared at the said man in front of us. _How dare he make me a bait?_ Fate-chan turned to me again then to Scaglietti…

"Okay, just let Nanoha go first"

My eyes widen as I couldn't believe that Fate-chan, a detective like her, to give-up something _I think_ so important just for a girl like…. _No, don't give-up that easily…._ Scaglietti smirked once again as he nodded his head and motioned for his servants to freed me immediately.

"B-but Fate-chan…" I murmured as I grabbed her hand from the side.

"It's okay, Nanoha…your safety should come first" she responded as she locked eyes with me. "Sorry for involving you here…"

"No Fate-chan, I won't leave you here" I said as I tightened my gripped on her hand… _I won't ever leave you…_ she returned the gripped, but her decision didn't change. She shook her head twice as she let go of my hand.

"This is my fault, so whatever will happen next…I deserve it"

"But-"

"Oh could you please just shut-up?" Scaglietti interrupted as he pulled up his gun again. "Just be happy that you would be freed. Okay?"

I frowned as I started to walk forward to him. _I don't care if he has a gun._ Fate-chan tried to stop me, but I still insist. _I need to punch him on the face._ Scaglietti eyed me curiously. _HARD._ As soon as I brought-up my hand to his face…a vibrating sound of a gun silenced the whole building.

 _Eh?_

I looked down at my stomach and…

 _I…I was…?_

Saw that I was shot by a bullet.

"Nanoha!" The voice of the girl who came to save me was the last sound that I heard before everything was engulfed with darkness…and I came to a deep slumber…again.

 **Stranger's Love: And that sealed our new contract**

 _It's cold…_

 _Wait…no. My hand feels warm…really warm…and it's weird because it sends little electricity to my whole body…and I'm really enjoying it._

I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted it to the faint light coming from the moon on the window… _wait, moon? It's evening already? …already? What happened before this?_ I roamed my eyes to the four sided walls I am in. I could smell medicines all over the room…there were different apparatus all at the same time working together…there's no doubt about it… _I'm in a hospital._

"Nanoha…" I heard someone murmured beside me…I looked down only to see a blond laying her head on her arms beside my bed. "D-don't…don't go…" she murmured again…but now with a pained look on her face…her eyebrows twitching and I think there were little tears forming on her eyes too… _uhh…now I remembered it… I remembered the stupidity I did before this…._

"Fate-chan…" I softly called-out. "Hey, Fate-chan…wake-up already" after a few shook on her body, the blond finally woke-up lazily but as soon as she realized that I'm wide awake too, she sat-up straight like a soldier as if her major caught her idling around. I chuckled a little but immediately cut it off when I saw her worried face towards me.

"I'm okay, don't worr-" interrupting me and getting me off-guard, the blond hugged me ever so tightly. _I can't breathe though._

"I'm sorry…" she suddenly murmured to my ears… "I'm sorry, it's my fault" then buried her face to my shoulder "I'm sorry for involving you in this mess... I'm really sorry for not being able to protect you…for letting that man touch you and even hurt you…I'm sorry Nanoha" her words, her voice, she's hurt more than I could imagine…as soon as I felt her tears streamed down to my shoulders…I returned the tight hug and responded what my feelings is telling me.

"You protected me…you saved me…it's my stupidity that resulted me here, Fate-chan" I said soothingly to the crying baby beside me "So don't blame yourself, okay?" but despite all that, she shook her head thrice to my shoulder and slowly pulled her head-up to look at me.

"If I didn't agree to be your pretend girlfriend…Jail won't have his eyes on you and you might not have been hurt" she responded as a faint smile formed to her pained face. "That why, for this to not happen again… I think you should find for another stranger to pretend to be your lover….Nanoha" When the last sentence escaped her mouth, I don't know but tears started to fall down immensely from my eyes…. _Find a new pretend lover?_ Just the thought of it brings my heart into so much pain… _why_?

"If you don't want to be my pretend lover all this time…you could have said it from the start" _What the heck am I saying?_

"Nanoha…I don't want you to be hurt again…" Fate-chan responded, and I know she's saying the truth but…

"Who would believe you?! You're just a coward detective leaving what she couldn't protect!" _Why am I so angry? She just wants to protect me…_

"I'm not a coward, I just want you to be safe…if something happened to you again…I don't know what will I do" she said as she gripped her own hand and bit her lips as it almost bleed from her anger.

"Then be by my side and protect me!" I half-shouted as I couldn't contain my feelings anymore… _I don't want her to leave me no matter what…but why? It couldn't be that…_

"Nanoha…"

"Fate-chan…if you'll leave me…my dad will kill you"

 _What? Just what threat is that?_

Surprising me, the blond in front of me laughed and said something like "How could she forgot that?!"

Having a little comfortable atmosphere…I chuckled at what I said too then pulled Fate-chan closer to my face.

"So you won't leave me now?" I asked as I could almost feel her breath towards mine. She smiled as she looked into my eyes and answered what is the best words for me tonight.

"I won't" I smiled, I smiled widely, as I thought of something for our bond to strengthen.

"Let's make a new contract" I whispered while playing with her long blond hair… "For pretending to be my girlfriend…I won't treat you to anything…but just once, you could ask me anything you want" She nodded her head as she looked to my eyes sincerely.

"It's a deal, Ms. Takamachi"

And without any caution, I pulled her to my lips and savored the warm feeling she's unconsciously giving-off to me…. _I don't know this feels too good…_ after a moment she reciprocated the kiss causing for me to wrap my arms to her neck and pull her closer, so much closer, to me. _I'm afraid for this unknown feeling that's starting to build-up inside of me…but I think I'm more afraid of losing her now…_ We pulled apart and stared into each-other's eyes longingly…

 _I'll just deal with the outcome when it happened…._

.

.

.

"And that sealed our new contract, Stranger-san"

* * *

 **Again, thank you for reading this story! I don't know if this chapter is good enough but I think I tried my best xD I don't want this to be clichéd…but I think it still turned out that way :3 Well, anyway! Please review! It really gives me a great boost to write whenever someone is reviewing my story ^_^ thanks!**

 **Ja ne!**


	5. Stranger's love: Goodbye Kyoto

***ahem ahem* Hey guys! Uhmmm…sorry? It's been so long since I last updated this story T^T Well, things happened and I couldn't find the right time to update this story….Anyway! I think I could manage it now at least** **so heads-up for more chapter updates! Enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

* * *

 _Christmas's done…and we need to leave this place already._

It's the 26th of December, me and the rest of my family were already packing to leave this place and go back home in Uminary City tomorrow. _Jeez…where are Suzuka and Arisa-chan in this time of need?_ _I'm going to die with this stock of boxes._ I stared to the wide blue sky as I imagined the face of a certain blond stranger and our _newly_ formed contract yesterday.

"Fate-chan…"

I murmured out of the blue as I remembered the kiss we shared that night. I immediately blushed when I recalled how soft her lips were…it tastes like candy and as refreshing as the cold breeze of autumn. _Ahhhh! It's really embarrassing!_ I smacked my head a little, trying to think of something else less embarrassing…. _I won't regret doing that to her though…_ I blushed again as I gripped the box in my hand, at the same time, having the uneasy feeling of doing that again with the blond….

"Hey, Nanoha" Someone called out, snapping me to my day dream, "Is Fate-chan going home today too?" My mom asked as she put the box of uhmmm…poisonous herbal to the car. _My mom always have that wherever she goes._ _Don't ask why._

"I haven't said we're going home today…yet" I said as I slightly looked at my side, avoiding my mom's gaze.

"What?!" she shouted walking towards me with a shocked face "Why?"

"Well…" _I just don't know how to talk to her after_ _ **that**_ _…but I can't say that to my mother. She'll be curious for sure._

"Hello, Fate-chan?"

 _Eh?_

"Mom!" I shouted as I saw her calling someone on the phone. "What are you doing?!"

"Eh? Calling Fate-chan" she glanced at me then focused on the phone again "Oh Fate-chan! Could you come here, please?" stunned by her action, I could only face-palm.

 **TEN MINUTES LATER**

"Why didn't you say it to me, Nanoha?" Fate-chan frowned as she lowered her head until she reached my eye level. She's wearing a black long sleeves and a blue short that matches her blue rubber shoes. I gulped as I stared to her eyes and…down to her lips. _What the?!_ I looked away to her eyes then fidgeted a little with my fingers.

"You see…I kind of…don't know how to say it to you…"

The blond in front of me just sighed then put a hand on my shoulder. "How could I perform our contract if you're not by my side?" she smiled as she looked back at me then to my mother. "Ms. Takamachi, could I tag along with your family in Uminari? I'm going home tomorrow too"

 _Eh?_

I stared to the blond in front of me shocked. _Is she…_ "Hey don't look at me like that" the blond said as she pouted a little and curled her eyebrows "you don't want me to tag along? Ok I won't-" just before she could finish her sentence, I tackled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Fate-chan…" I murmured as I buried my head to her shoulder. "I want to say it to you…but is it really okay to you to go home already? How about Hayate-chan?"

I broke the hug then looked at her. "Hayate just finished her book yesterday so it's okay. As for me, I just came here because she dragged me, so no worries" she smiled again. "But if you don't want me to, I understand…I mean…I don't actually understand, but…I understand…you get it?"

 _Silence._

"Nanoha! Fate-chan! Come here, let's have cookies!" my mom shouted as she broke the silence between us. I stood-up like nothing happened and went straight to my mom.

"Hey, Nanoha! You get it, right? Right?!" The blond shouted desperately. But I'd rather not to answer her. I just smiled and pretended like I didn't hear anything.

 _I'm glad that she will go home with us though…good thing Fate-chan also lives in Uminari._

 **Stranger's Love: Goodbye Kyoto**

It's already nine in the evening and were done packing our things. I'm in the veranda, looking at the night lights of Kyoto… _so many things happened here…and I kind of don't want to leave this place…._ I yawned as I rested my head on my arms in the railing. _This is the place where I met Fate-chan…the stranger who pretended to be my girlfriend because of a certain ferret boy…I wonder what will happen to our relationship when we got to Uminari…._ I slowly closed my eyes…as I suddenly realized what I just thought. _Relationship?! What am I thinking?!_

"Hey, Nanoha" _that voice_ "Don't stay here too long or you'll catch a cold" Fate-chan said as she leaned her back to the railing.

"You're still here?" I asked quite shock to see her… _I thought she went home already._

"What a cold question" she smirked as she turned around and looked at the night lights too. "What are you thinking? You look so serious, you know"

 _How long is she looking at me back there?_ I turned again to the serene view and made a deep sigh…"Well…I feel a little sad to leave this place…the place where I met you"

 _Silence._

 _Shoot! Did I say it out loud?!_

"Uh-h I mean-" without warning, I was hugged at the back by the blond I was just talking to. "F-Fate-chan?"

"Jeez, what's with that?" Fate-chan chuckled though still hugging me quite tighter than it should be. "It's not like you'll leave me here all alone" I blushed as I could feel her warmth against me… _what should I do? I'm really tensed!_ "It's weird though…it made me a little happy."

"Fate-chan…" _somehow…what she said made me feel a little relaxed…also…I want to hug her back._ I turned around and face Fate-chan. Her burgundy eyes were still as beautiful as the first time I saw those the night when I asked her to be my _pretend_ girlfriend. "Say Fate-chan…you'll stay at my side, right?"

I saw her burgundy eyes widen a little to my question. _Well, even I didn't saw that coming…it just came out of my mouth._ We stared at each-other for a little more while…until she smiled at me so gently I can't help but blush.

"As long as you want me to, I wouldn't mind" _Fate-chan…_ "Also, I haven't think of something I want from you as of now" she added as she smirked mischievously _uhhhh I think I don't want to hear that._

"Well, anyway…" I altered my gaze from her to the ground "as long as you won't leave me…I guess that's fine" I admitted as I looked back to the blond. She made me surprised though…because she's the one blushing now. "Fate-chan, you're blushing"

"Don't look!" she shouted as she suddenly hugged me to hide her blushing face. _Fate-chan can be really cute sometimes_ I chuckled to myself as I enjoyed her hug.

We stayed like that for more minutes until she slowly let go of me.

"Are you okay now?" I asked as I looked at her eyes. _Nope, she's still blushing._

"Hey, Nanoha…when the time come that you don't need me anymore and have found you're _real_ boyfriend…please tell it to me, okay?" that sentence caught me off guard…I couldn't help but stare at her…she looks so vulnerable and weak right now… "At least say it to me…if you don't want me to pretend anymore"

 _Fate-chan…_

On impulse, I reached out to her face and cupped it with my hand. _You know…_ I slowly leaned in to her face until our foreheads touched… _I doubt that will ever happen…_ I could feel her cold but somehow sweet breath towards mine. _I want to kiss her…I badly want to kiss her…. Just an inch apart_ …and our lips will finally meet once again….

 _For now, I couldn't imagine myself being with someone else other than her…_

 **PHONE-RING**

"Ah!" Fate-chan jolted and hastily grabbed her phone on her pocket. "I'm sorry, Nanoha! I'm just going to answer this phone!" she said as she immediately walked out of the veranda. I could hear her shouting to Hayate, asking what she want and something I couldn't afford to listen because I'm so embarrassed to myself.

 _Why the crap did I do that?! I-I…I almost kissed her!_

I clenched my chest that's going to burst at any moment right now… _That moment…why do I want to kiss her? Actually until now…I want to have a taste of that lips again… Do I…D-do I…_

"…already like her that much?"

* * *

 **A/N: Again! Thanks for reading! ^_^ It's a little short…but I think this chapter should end here :3 So that's it! Please review! :D**

 **Fanfiction guard: Go and write the next chapter!**

 **royalbluexorcistlee: Yes, sir!**

 **Fanfiction guard: Don't idle around and finish it this week!**

 **royalbluexorcistlee: uhh…I'll try, sir….**

 **Fanfiction guard: Don't try! Do it!**

 **royalbluexorcistlee: Y-yes, sir!**

 **Ja ne!**


	6. Stranger's love: Bond

**…things happened and I need to take a midyear. T^T my precious vacation was stolen…AGAIN. *cries* well anyway, here's an update! Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter and like and follow and the silent readers xD**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Magical girl lyrical Nanoha**

* * *

"She engulfed her into a tight hug…repeated the words ' _I love you'_ over and over again…as if it is the last day of them being together…. She clenched her teeth as she tightened her hug even more to her lover… _'I will never leave you…'_ she said _'I will protect you no matter what'_ she added. She wrapped her arms to her lover's neck tightly…engraving to her mind how soft she was…and how warm it feels to be with her…. Once again she tightened her hug to the girl in her arms… _until…_ her lover died because of _lack of oxygen."_

"Hayate, what the heck is that?"

"How is it?! Isn't it great?! Nanoha, what can you say?"

"U-uhmm it's a little romantic…but somehow…melancholic and tragic in the end…" _Actually, it's really weird. The story is really sweet at the start…but what's with that ending?! It's like she wants to troll with her readers!_

"Hayate, are you sure you're going to publish this story?" Fate-chan asked raising her eyebrow to her friend with disbelief.

"Why of course! I bet it's going to be a blast!" Hayate grinned ear to ear. _She's serious?_ "Thank you for coming here! It's really a great help!" _I don't know if she's being sarcastic or she's truly grateful to us despite the fact that we didn't approve her book at all._

I smiled sheepishly to Hayate-chan then took another sip of my tea. A few days when we got back to Uminari, Hayate asked us to visit her house and give an opinion to her new book she was going to publish this month. I immediately agreed to the thought, she wants my opinion so it made me glad, besides…I got to see Fate-chan again because of this.

 _'At least say it to me…if you don't want me to pretend anymore'_

 _When I don't want her to pretend, huh…?_ I looked to the girl who's been bothering my mind now. She's enjoying the cup of tea Hayate gave to her while reading a certain novel also given by Hayate. _Hayate's living just beside Fate-chan's house…while mine is kilometers away from here…not that far, but still…._

"Nanoha, are you okay?" The voice I missed so much snapped me from my thoughts. "You're eating the cup of tea already"

 _Eh?_

I looked to my cup only to realize there's no more tea…but the cup is still resting on my lips.

"A-ah! I-I'm just thinking of joke! I mean something!" _Why the heck I said 'joke'?_

"Looks like something important" Hayate grinned as she gave me one of her knowing eyes. _Please don't tell me she knows what I'm thinking._

"No, it's not that important" I denied as I put down the cup of tea on the table. _Sure, Fate-chan is important…but our house location is not that important, I think._ I glanced once again to Fate-chan, only to see her reading the book once again. _I wonder if I could hang-out with her again…_

"You could ask her, you know"

"W-what?!" I jolted to my sit as I couldn't believe Hayate just asked that. _Could she read someone's mind?!_

"You could ask Fate-chan what's the book she's reading, Nanoha" she cleared as she gave me again that weird smile. "You keep looking at Fate-chan, so I thought you're curious about what she's reading" _Geez, Hayate…I can't tell if you're saying the truth or not…_ I glanced to Fate-chan…realizing that she's looking at me too with those innocent burgundy eyes.

"It's 'Fifty shades of gray'" Fate-chan said while lowe- _What?! She's reading what?!_ "Fifty shades of gray in the middle of chaos" she finished before I could react not appropriate for the book she's _really_ reading. "And it's written by Hayate"

 _Hayate you idiot, that's why you want me to ask what she's reading!_ I recovered my composure as I sat straight to my chair. _For a moment there, I'm going to have a heart attack_ "What's the story, Fate-chan? You look so engulfed with it"

Before I knew it, the blond is blushing like I just hit something embarrassing. _Don't tell me it's really about-_

"It's about a gir-" before Hayate could finish her sentence, Fate-chan covered her mouth like her life depended on it.

"It's n-nothing i-interesting Nanoha!" Fate-chan almost shouted as she kept her hand on Hayate's mouth. "It's just quite funny and-ah! Hayate! Why did you licked my hand?!" _What?!_

Hayate laughed sheepishly as she finally removed Fate-chan's hand. "Well it's the easiest way to remove your hand" _S-she licked F-Fate-chan's hand?!_

"Geez, Hayate! That's creepy!"

Before the argument of the two could continue and become a world-war-like, a doorbell caught our attention suddenly.

"Hayate, you have a visitor" Fate-chan said as she rubbed her hand to Hayate's shirt. Hayate sat-up from her chair and immediately walked towards the door. It took her awhile until she came back with a box of… _pictures._

 **Stranger's Love: Bond**

"This is Fate when she was seven years old"

"Cute!" I squealed as Hayate showed me the pictures of baby Fate-chan. There were pictures when she's only 2 years old and up, when she ate a mud, when she stumbled face flat on the street, when dressed-up like a male in Americana _why?! And it looks so cute!_ When she's drinking an alcohol- _what?!_ wait, no, it's fruit juice. _My eyes is going to kill me someday_ … when's she's taking a bath- _Why did I averted my eyes?! She's 2 years old in this pic! I'm not a pedophile! R-right?_

"Don't show it to her, Hayate!" Fate-chan shouted as she tried to snatch the photos but miserably failed.

"Look, Nanoha! This is Fate-chan kissed-"

"I didn't kiss anyone!" I heard Fate-chan cleared before my frozen face could be noticeable. _What the heck, Hayate?!_ "Don't make just make a story though you're a writer!" Fate-chan sighed for the umpteenth time today then slumped her back to the couch. "Why are those photos here anyway? And who send them?"

Hayate just shrugged as she continued her search for funny photos of Fate-chan. _Fate-chan's right…we don't know who sent this photos…we shouldn't just rummage it like it's a normal thing…what if…_

"Hayate, what's the problem?" I heard Fate-chan asked as she saw Hayate's face turned…somewhat…scared. "Hey, Hayate" Fate-chan said, worriedness noticeable in her voice. The blond stood up from her seat and tried to grab the photo, but Hayate immediately hid it behind her back.

"It's nothing, Fate-chan" Hayate smirked like usual, still trying her best to hid the photo. _I wander what's in the photo…knowing Hayate…no. There's no way you can know Hayate._ I sighed as I grabbed the photo from Hayate's back.

"Wha-!" Hayate shouted in surprise, not expecting my attack from behind. _I guess being with Hayate for years is not enough to 'really' know her._ I looked at the photo in my hand… _yes, there's no way you can predict Hayate_ …then used all my energy not to laugh.

In a blink, the photo was snatched to my hand by the blond. As soon as Fate-chan saw the photo, she frowned like an old unmarried woman.

Hayate burst laughing as she saw Fate-chan's reaction. _I'm trying my best not to laugh too though…_ "Told you not to look at it!" Hayate said between laughs as stretched her hand to Fate, asking the photo back. "Give me back your wacky photo Fate-chan, I won't let anyone see that, promise"

"You can't fool me, Hayate" Fate-chan replied as she pulled a photo behind _that_ photo. "You don't have to hide something like this from me, I'm used to it idiot" As soon as the blond saw the hidden photo, a pained smile graced her lips.

"What's in the photo?" I unconsciously asked, getting really curious as to why Fate-chan suddenly have that expression…

"Well, since you're here…it's not fair to not let you see it" Fate-chan murmured as she showed me the picture.

 _It's her picture with a message: 'stop or die' written in a red ink._

I froze on my chair, trying to process what I just saw… _Is that a death threat?_

"This is not me though…" The blond said, snapping me from my frightening thoughts "This is my sister's picture" _sister?_ "Probably she wants me to stop investigating…" the blond murmured that I almost didn't hear it. _Stop investigating?_ "Oh well, it's pretty late, let's go home" _what…what's happening?_

"Hayate, thank you for the tea and the book"

 _Wait…_

"Nanoha?"

 _I want to ask…_

"You're father's going to kill me if I let you go home late"

 _I want to ask what happened…I want to ask who's Fate-chan's sister…I want to ask what's she's investigating…I want to ask what's happening…but the look on their faces…tells me that this is not the right time to put my head on the subject._

I nodded as I stood up from my chair.

 _It hurts that even though I've been with Fate-chan for almost a month now…I still don't know anything about her._

 _I'm still a stranger to her no matter how I look at our relationship._

"Let's go home"

 **Stranger's love: Bond**

"Hey Nanoha, what's with the long face?" the blond patted my head as she smiled to me. We're now outside of Hayate's house and the sun is just about to set. "It will make you uglier you now?" she smirked like what she just said is funny.

"Who's ugly?!" I retorted as I pinched her cheek quite hard. _I know she's trying to cheer me up though…but it should be the other way around…she's the one who got the threat._

"O-o-okay! I-I got it! Sorry!" she apologized as I finally let go of her cheek. "You're beautiful…" I blushed "That's what your mother said when she brought you to this world" I pinched her cheeks again, but now without holding back at all.

"I'm going to kill you Fate-chan!"

"Hey love birds, look at this!" Hayate said as she went out of her house too, holding what looks like a ticket "Let's go watch Romeo and Juliet tomorrow!"

"What?" Me and the blond replied in unison.

"Where did you get that, Hayate?" Fate-chan asked as she curled her eyebrows.

"My friend asked me to watch this play she's in, I agreed but I said there's a couple I want to drag. I don't want to watch it all alone you know? And so she agreed and gave me two extra tickets. We're in the front seat on top of that!" Hayate grinned the widest possible as she waved the tickets in her hand "Sorry I forgot to mention earlier, I'm so engulfed to Fate-chan's baby pics"

The blond and I looked at each other, asking if it's okay with our eyes.

"Oh come on, just ask it verbally" Hayate broke our eye conversation. _Hayate…you're always ruining everything…._

"I'm free tomorrow, how about you, Nanoha?"

I paused for a while, remembering if I made any plans for tomorrow… "I'm good. I'm free tomorrow as well" I smiled as I accepted Hayate's offer.

"All right! I'm going to pick you two with my car tomorrow afternoon!" Hayate said as she gave us the ticket with a wide smile. "Make sure to save your energy tonight, okay? You'll need it tomorrow"

Me and Fate-chan gave her a confused look and immediately regretted agreeing to this raccoon.

 _Not really regret though…as long as I could see Fate-chan again tomorrow, I don't mind it at all._ I looked to the blond, who is now intriguing Hayate about what she's planning…

 _If I could spend more time with you…maybe I could learn much more things about you…and I won't be a stranger to you anymore…_

* * *

 **A/N: It's done! Oh my it's done xD Thank you again for reading peeps! :D I appreciated it a lot ^_^ let's see if I could finish the next chapter this month xD so heads up for updates!**

 **Fanfiction guard: what?**

 **royalbluexorcistlee: Nothing. xD I miss you tho**

 **Fanfiction guardL *blush* go home**

 **royalbluexorcistlee: leave a review guys!**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
